


Please Be Rough

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec accidentally hurts Sarah during sex. He is then very gentle with her until she just can't stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Rough

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of smut ahead...enjoy! ;)

“Oh Alec, yes! Harder!”

Sarah was writhing beneath him, her head tossed back in pleasure, her lovely ginger hair splayed all across the pillow. Her yoga classes were definitely paying off as she was contorted in such a position that the tips of her toes were touching the headboard while she lay on her back. Her arms were raised above her head and Alec had her wrists pinned down with one hand while he pounded into her.

She moaned and screamed and begged for more and Alec was more than happy to oblige, his fingers gripping her tighter while his skin slapped against hers. He buried his face in her neck and bit and licked her there causing a violent shiver to wrack her body.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, grasping at the hairs on the nape of his neck with both hands. “Alec, yes baby, feels so good.”

Her toes flexed against the headboard and her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him. Alec bit down roughly on her shoulder as he spilled inside of her and then collapsed on top of her in a heap.

Sarah’s legs fell down in a normal position as they held each other, breathing heavily from their exertion.

“Love you darlin’,” Alec mumbled, his Scottish accent thick with exhaustion.

“I love you too,” Sarah replied, her fingertips trailing up and down his bare back.

***  
Waking up the next morning, Sarah felt a pleasant soreness in her thighs and between her legs. She groaned as she got out of bed, trying to stretch out the ache in her muscles. She put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and headed to the kitchen where she could already hear the faint sounds of Alec preparing breakfast.

She found her fiancé at the countertop by the stove, cracking eggs into a bowl.

“Good morning lovely,” she said, standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his neck and breathed in deeply.

“Last night was fun,” she added, smiling when he turned in her embrace and kissed her.

She cupped his cheeks, her thumbs toying with his scruff. Alec was still smiling but suddenly his smile dropped into a concerned frown and Sarah’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

He gently took hold of her forearms and lowered her hands from his face. He turned her hands palm up and said stiffly, “What are these?”

He knew what they were but he desperately hoped he was mistaken or that she would tell him they were from something else.

“Alec,” she said softly, “they’re just bruises. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I…I put those there, didn’t I?”

His brown eyes were swimming with emotion as he ever so gently ran his thumbs over the ugly dark patches on her wrists.

"Sarah, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Alec, I told you it’s okay. They don’t even hurt. Really.”

She could tell he didn’t believe her, even though she was telling the truth. She was suddenly thankful for the thick straps of her tank top covering up the red welt on her shoulder from where he had bit her, she didn’t know if he’d be able to take seeing that as well. He wordlessly brought each wrist up to his lips and kissed her bruised skin, his eyes locked on hers.

Things seemed to return to normal after that and the next time they made love it was slow and gentle. As was the next time, and the time after that and every time for nearly six weeks. Don’t get her wrong, Sarah loved being worshipped by Alec and making love with him but nothing could take the place of a good, rough fucking.

And when Alec came home from work with that look on his face that told her it was a particularly rough day at the station, she was hopeful that he might release that aggression in the bedroom.

But when he kissed her, he held her face gently in his hands and his lips were tender on hers and Sarah whimpered with frustration. She deepened the kiss and ran her tongue along his lips, desperately seeking entrance to his mouth. Alec granted her that request and she greedily swirled her tongue around his, her fingers clenched tight around his dress shirt.

Hoping that Alec would follow her lead Sarah forcefully undid the buttons of his shirt, throwing it to the ground and then raking her fingernails up and down his chest leaving faint red lines amidst his chest hair. She went to work on his belt buckle, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down in one smooth motion.

Alec though, stubborn to a fault, continued his slow and gentle pace. He undressed her with ease and ran his hands all over her body before laying her down on the bed so softly as if he was afraid even the mattress would hurt her.

Sarah squirmed on the bed with Alec perched above her. She reached for his length and held it firmly, but not too much so, and stroked him, her thumb running over the head. She continued her movements as Alec kissed across her chest, picking up the pace when his lips ghosted over her nipples.

“Alec, please,” she whimpered desperately. She both wanted and needed more, why wouldn’t he give it to her? Did those bruises on her wrists all those weeks ago really scare him that much?

Sarah knew nothing would change unless she was the one to turn the tables. Because she knew where this lovemaking session was leading, Alec would continue to kiss down her body, his fingers would find their way between her legs until she was ready for him. He would enter her and move slowly and gently, rocking into her until they both came.

But that wasn’t going to cut it this time; her mind was too wrapped up with the thought of rough sex and she wouldn’t come this time unless she got it.

Having finally had enough, Sarah pressed her knees against Alec’s hips and pushed with almost all of her strength so she was now on top of him.

Alec looked up at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I can’t take it anymore,” she practically growled, her blue eyes wild with need. She ran her slit over his shaft, moaning softly as she coated him with her wetness. She ran her hands up Alec’s arms; she grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head in the same way he had done to her. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she captured his ear lobe between her teeth.

“I’m not fragile you know,” she asserted. “I know you don’t want to hurt me and, trust me, I’d tell you if you were doing something that was making me uncomfortable.”

“But Sarah, those bruises-”

“I liked it,” Sarah said, emphasizing each word, pinning his wrists down harder as if to prove her point. “Please Alec, you can be a little rough with me. I don’t want you to be afraid. I love when you are gentle and sweet but God, right now I just need you to fuck me. Please?”

She loosened her hold on his wrists and batted her eyelashes at him, looking almost innocent which was in stark contrast to the words that had come out of her mouth.

“Oh darlin’,” Alec murmured, “Your wish is my command.”

His hand moved between their bodies and he took his cock in hand, allowing Sarah to lower herself onto him.

“Fuck yes,” Sarah moaned as her inner walls adjusted to Alec’s size and length. She leaned over him and held onto his shoulders as she began to move up and down on him.

Alec caressed her breasts as she rode him, rolling and tugging her nipples between his fingers. Sarah moaned his name as he brought his head up to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the stiff peak.

“Ungh Alec,” Sarah groaned as she ground her clit against his pubic hair. “Bite them,” she demanded.

Alec caught her nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the tip and Sarah thrust her chest against his mouth, a moaning sound of pure pleasure escaping her lips.

Suddenly, and without any warning, Alec wrapped his arms around Sarah’s waist and flipped them over, eliciting a shriek of surprise from his fiancée.

“I believe you wanted me to fuck you?” he asked, his voice low and deep.

“God yes,” Sarah agreed, her hands already on his ass ready to pull him into her.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Alec slammed into her causing him to moan appreciatively and Sarah to cry out in delight. He hooked her legs over his shoulders so her hips were angled in such a way that he was able to bottom out inside of her with each and every thrust.

“Oh fuck, feels so good,” Sarah moaned. Her hands went to her breasts, twisting and playing with her nipples.

“So bloody sexy,” Alec growled as he pulled out to just the tip before slamming back inside of her. “Is this what you wanted, Sarah?”

The way he said her name when he was sheathed so fully in her tight warmth; it rolled off his tongue in his strong Scottish brogue, and caused Sarah to shiver pleasurably. Who knew that just the sound of her name could make her feel so wanted and so sexy?

“Yes,” she hissed in reply. “Your cock feels so good Alec.”

“Flip over darlin’,” he ordered, abruptly pulling out of her.

Sarah’s eyes sparkled as she turned over and got on her hands and knees. She buried her face in the pillow, muffling her loud moan when Alec pushed into her again.

He thrust into her hard and deep from the get-go and Sarah shrieked with each and every one. Then, he had a hand in her hair, grabbing a handful of it close to her scalp and pulling her head up from the pillow.

“You like this, Sarah? Is this the kind of rough you want?”

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes. Don’t stop, Alec.” She dug her fingers into the pillow, needing to hold onto something as Alec fucked her good and hard.

He continued to tug on her hair, his other hand coming around to her front to search out her clit. He found the small pearl stiff and swollen and he rubbed it in tight circles, the way he knew she liked.

“You close, darlin’? You going to come for me?”

Sarah’s only response was a string of moans and whimpers but that was more than enough for Alec. He released his hold on her hair, his fingers trailing down her slightly sweaty spine all the way down to her bum. He was still thrusting forcefully into her and rubbing her clit and then his thumb was pressing on her small puckered opening.

“Fuck!” Sarah screamed in pleasure as her entire body began to shake with the force of her orgasm. She clamped down so tightly around Alec’s cock that his hands dropped from what they were doing and all he could do was grab onto her hips as he came as well.

Breathing deeply, Sarah slumped forward and Alec did the same, placing a kiss at the top of her spine. He slipped out of her body and laid on his side, pulling her to him in a tight embrace, her back to his chest.

“I missed that,” Sarah whispered, her fingertips dancing along Alec’s forearm.

“I did too,” Alec confessed. “But those bruises really did scare the shit out of me. It made me afraid of what I’m capable of doing to you.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. But I trust you. You would never hurt me. I just have this delicate skin that bruises easily. Kind of a bad break considering I like being handled a bit roughly every now and then.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alec kissed her shoulder and buried his face in her hair, smiling against her skin.


End file.
